


Open Eyes of the Storm

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex experiences her first hurricane in Florida. Her fear of normal thunderstorms makes this even worse for her, Ash tries to keep her mind off the storm raging outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Eyes of the Storm

Ash looked over at Alex as the younger woman stared out at the storm raging outside. She walked over, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“It’s ok, it’s just a big thunderstorm,” Ash explained and Alex turned, burying her face into Ash’s neck. 

“Just a storm? No, it’s a freaking hurricane, Ash,” Alex said. Ash knew how scared Alex was, she didn’t even like small storms that came through on a near daily basis. 

“I’ve lived through a lot of these, we’ll be fine,” Ash said as lightning lit up the sky and the power went out.

“Fine? Fine?! The power just went out.”

“That happens,” Ash chuckled, kissing the side of Alex’s head, “I’ll go find some candles.”

“You aren’t getting any at a time like this,” Alex said exasperated and Ash laughed, pulling her close.

“You wouldn’t be able to resist.” She kissed Alex soundly. “Anyway, it’s for us to see, dork.”

“Oh, well then, carry on.” 

“Alright miss high and mighty,” Ash smirked as she walked toward their bedroom in search of candles, leaving Alex behind to watch the storm. When she heard another roll of thunder, it wasn’t a minute later that Alex was practically clinging to her back.

“Ok I lied, I’ll come with,” Alex said and Ash chuckled, patting her side. 

“I’ll protect you baby horse,” Ash said softly, kissing Alex’s temple. “Do you know where we left the candles?”

“I think in the bathroom…” Alex said starting to shake and Ash smiled pulling her close, holding her tightly.

“I promise I won’t let it get you.”

“I’m fine,” Alex said trying to toughen up and Ash chuckled as she walked them to the bathroom. She grabbed the box of candles they had and carried it out to the bedroom, her hand laced with Alex’s. 

“You want to just try and get some sleep? It’s kinda late anyway. We’ll keep this by us just in case.”

“Yeah…” Alex said moving over to the bed. She pulled Ashlyn down next to her, allowing the keeper to draw her close. Ash kissed the back of her head, pulling the light cover over them. Ash was quick to fall asleep, her even breathing soothing Alex slightly; however, the storm battering the house kept her from finding slumber. She’d quickly lost track of how long she had been staring at the ceiling, flinching as the rain pummeled the windows, when a large crash, and what sounded like glass breaking, filled the home and woke Ash with a start. 

“Hey,” Ash said softly, kissing Alex’s forehead, “it’s ok. I’m gonna check that out and I’ll be right back.” Ash kissed Alex before tossing the cover over and crawling out of bed. Alex knew she shouldn’t be scared, it was just a storm after all, but this seemed more dangerous. 

“It was just the neighbor’s car. They won’t be happy but we’re ok. I told them that tree was coming down one day,” Ash chuckled as she climbed back into bed, pulling Alex against her. Alex’s mind started racing, her heart rate picking up, her chest tightening. She sat up straight in bed trying to suck air into her lungs, Ashlyn quickly sitting up, rubbing her back.

“Hey, it’s alright,” she promised into the dark of the room.

“What if this was a mistake?” Alex asked leaving Ashlyn confused.

“What was a mistake?”

“Expanding to Orlando this quickly? What if we fail? What if we weren’t supposed to leave Portland and Washington yet? What if we screwed this all up? We had a good thing going—”

“Alex, stop,” Ashlyn said calmly, brushing Alex’s hair back from her face, “nothing is going wrong. We’re almost at the end of the season anyway, once it’s over, you can do whatever you want. Go back to Portland for a bit… it’s ok, we’ll figure it out down the road.”

“I… I don’t think I was ready for this.” 

“Nothing says you have to be ready for it. It’s a learning curve.” Ash said as she pulled Alex closer to her. 

“What if I’m not learning fast enough?”

“You are. You just are too scared right now to fully appreciate the journey. You’ve had it easy miss Morgan. It’s difficult for the first time and you can’t run. You have to take this head on.” Ash started kissing the side of Alex’s neck, running a hand up the woman’s back.

“I don’t like the sound of that.”

“Lies, you take a lot head on. You’ll do just fine,” Ash explained as she leaned back, pulling Alex’s shirt over her head. 

“Woah, there stud. If you think you are getting some during this storm—” Alex was cut off as Ash kissed her laying her down on the bed, pinning her against it. 

“I don’t think… I know.” Ash smirked, kissing Alex again, waiting till Alex made the next move by wrapping her arms around her neck before continuing her journey down the forward’s body. 

x-x-x

“So Alex, how was your first hurricane?” Ali asked as they warmed up for practice.

“Hmm? Oh,” Alex’s cheeks burned red as she looked over to Ash who stood by Hope laughing, completely oblivious to what was happening on this side of the field, “it was fine… Ash kept me distracted.”

“Oh, I bet she did.” Ali laughed, causing Alex to blush deeper. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda not happy with this one so tell me what you guys think. What you liked, what you didn't like, all that fun stuff.


End file.
